Keep Me Company
by WalkWithShadows
Summary: Rose asks Scorpius to come over, after spending almost one week home alone. Events transpire. One-shot.


**A/N: This is my first sex scene ... don't be too harsh :3 Enjoy.**

"Rose?" Scorpius called down the empty hallway, closing the front door quietly. His voice ricocheted off the walls as he took a step forward, cautious, lest the redhead was not home by herself.

"I'm in my room," her voice drifted from behind a closed door towards the end of the hallway. She heard his footsteps as he walked towards the door, and it opened with a creak. He peeked inside. Rose was lounging on her bed, reading a thick novel. Her bright red hair had been freshly washed and neatly curled, but wearing a black tank top and deep blue boy shorts, she clearly hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"I got here as quickly as I could. Is everything okay? Your text sounded a little urgent." Scorpius asked, sounding concerned, but he couldn't pretend that he didn't notice how comfortably her top snuggled against her flawless figure.

Rose closed her book, putting it on the bedside table, and pushed herself up, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, feeling the soft material of her blanket beneath palms. She looked up at Scorpius. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said. "It's just that I've been home alone for almost a week now. It's starting to get a little … lonely."

Scorpius sat down on the bed beside Rose, his heart thumping in his chest. He'd had a crush on her since their first day at Hogwarts together. Of course, he had no idea that she reciprocated his feelings.

"Thanks for coming over, Scorp," Rose said softly. She leaned back on the bed slightly, using her forearms for support, making sure that her cleavage was clearly visible to him. Although it had indeed been a quiet almost-week in the Weasley household, what with Rose's mother, father and brother in Romania visiting her Uncle Charlie – Rose had chosen to stay home and study for her O.W.L.s – that wasn't the whole reason that Rose had invited her best friend over. She knew he liked her; it was obvious. The way he always blushed when she was around, the way she caught him staring at her during Potions class, the way his hugs were always lingering and his hand quite often "accidentally" touched hers as they were walking. Even when Scorpius had dated other girls, it was clear to see that had at least a little crush on Rose.

She wasn't trying to take advantage of him; she liked him too – a lot. In fact, the last five years she'd spent fantasising about him. Having inappropriate thoughts about him pop into her sick little mind at the least convenient of times.

"Sure thing," Scorpius replied. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose caught him staring at the hollow between her breasts. She smirked and looked up at him, and he averted his eyes quickly. She laughed softly to herself and shuffled closer to him, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

His face turned red. "What was that for?" he asked, looking at her.

Rose shrugged. "You've always been here for me. I figured a peck on the cheek is the least I can do."

Scorpius looked down at his feet, smiling, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh! By the way," Rose said, as if just remembering. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Scorpius asked, looking back up at Rose.

"Just a little something that I've been meaning to give to you for a while," Rose replied, a sly smirk in place on her pretty face.

Scorpius cocked an eyebrow, curious as to what it could be. Rose grinned. "Move back against the headboard and close your eyes."

"Wait, what?"

"It's a surprise." Rose nodded, encouraging him to follow her instructions. He did as he was told, shuffling back to the head of Rose's bed and closing his eyes. "And don't even think of peeking, Scorpius Malfoy," she warned, hopping off the bed and walking towards her chest of draws, keeping an eye on the blonde to make sure he wasn't watching.

"I won't," Scorpius laughed, his eyes shut tight. Rose smiled and pulled open the second draw from the top, rifling through her folded school uniform to find her Gryffindor tie. She pulled it out and held it behind her back, shutting the draw and moving back towards the bed.

"Keep them closed," she told him. Scorpius obliged. Rose smiled, watching him do as she told him with no complaint. He was so handsome; his messy blonde hair fell forward onto his forehead, barely missing his clear grey eyes, and he was wearing a well-fitting off-white t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

She took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and gently lifted his arm above his head.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Rose?" Scorpius questioned.

"Don't open your eyes yet," she responded, coaxing his other arm above his head, and suddenly he felt her soft lips against his jaw. He felt a shiver ripple through his body.

"Rose?"

She didn't answer him, but he felt her lips travel slowly from his jawline to his ear. "I've wanted to do this for so long," Rose whispered in his ear as she threaded the tie through the metal rods on the headboard and tied his hands above his head.

With knots secure around his wrists, Rose threw one leg over Scorpius' body, straddling his waist. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his neck. "You can open your eyes," she said softly, between gentle kisses.

"Rose," he sighed as he opened his eyes.

The redhead shushed him gently with a finger to his lips. She lightly nipped at his neck with her teeth and ran her tongue over the marks she left behind. She grazed her fingertips along his arm and rested her hand on the side of his neck.

Rose moved around from his neck to his throat slowly, giving her full attention to every inch of his skin as she went. He moaned softly and she smirked.

"Rose," he practically whimpered a third time.

"Mm?" she didn't move her lips away from his neck.

"I'm not going to lie. I've fantasised about this since the moment I met you in first year."

Rose pulled back and looked up at him, smirking. "Oh, yeah?"

"Uh huh. There's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"Untie me?"

Rose scoffed. "No way. Do you know how hard it's been to watch you date other girls? This is your payback for five years' worth of girlfriends."

"Come on," Scorpius said. "There weren't _that_ many."

"Oh, no," Rose said sarcastically. "Only a new one every two or three months."

"That's a slight exaggeration."

Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well … they weren't serious."

"I'm not untying you, Scorpius," Rose grinned and brushed her lips against his neck again before journeying south, lifting his shirt with her fingers. She peppered his body with kisses as she travelled downwards. She ran her fingertips over his lower stomach and continued slowly kissing down, until reaching the hem of his jeans. With one hand she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the denim, and with the other she lightly grazed the inside of his thigh. She could hear his breathing getting heavier. Using her fingers to spread apart the opening of his jeans, she took the hem of his boxers between her teeth and pulled them down slightly. Rose swirled her tongue over Scorpius' skin, earning a deep growl from him.

She sat up slowly, deliberately brushing her hand over the front of his jeans, feeling his arousal beneath her fingers, smirking at him. He bit down on his bottom lip hard as she moved backwards, shifting so that she was kneeling on the bed. She spread her legs apart slightly, her hand creeping up her thigh. Rose flipped her red curls over her shoulder and dragged her fingertips lightly along the thin fabric of her boy shorts, emitting a quiet moan. Through the material she could feel how wet she was. _This is going to be fun_, she thought to herself, noticing Scorpius writhing on the bed.

Rose bit her lip delicately, running her fingers over her wet underwear again and again. "Scorpius…" she groaned, her eyes fluttering closed. He squirmed against the bed, yanking at the tie around his wrists.

"You're evil," he muttered. Rose laughed. She hooked her thumbs under the fabric and pulled them down gradually, shifting so that she could slip out of them. Scorpius watched, wide-eyed, as she slipped her fingers through her soaked folds.

"Oh, Scorp," Rose teased. "I'm so wet right now."

"Merlin, Rose," Scorpius moaned. "Please untie me."

Rose shook her head. "I'm just getting started," she said.

The redhead continued running her fingertips along her lips rhythmically. She inhaled sharply as her fingers ran over her clit and she pressed harder against it. She stroked the bud lightly, teasing herself. Rose slipped her other hand up her shirt, over her stomach and up to her breasts, moaning as she cupped them, gently squeezing. With her other hand still at her entrance, she slipped her fingers through the folds until she reached the slit, inserting a finger in and groaning loudly.

Scorpius jerked on the restraint, to no avail. Rose pulled her finger out and thrust two back in, moaning his name. She worked up a pace, agonisingly slow at first, but quickening the speed.

"Fuck," she cried. "I want you to touch me so badly, Scorpius."

"Then untie me so that I can," he said, his breath heavy.

"You really want me to untie you?" Rose taunted.

"Yes!" Scorpius said, frustrated.

"No."

Rose gasped as she ran her thumb over her clit. She plunged her fingers into the opening, curling them and then pulling them back out again, and running circles around her clit with her thumb. By now, her hips were involuntarily thrusting against her hand, and she threw her head back in pleasure.

"I'm so close," she moaned, biting down on her lip. Scorpius pulled hard, desperate to sort himself out. He couldn't take this much longer.

Rose's body tensed up, her walls contracting around her fingers, but she continued pumping them in and out until she finally hit her release, biting her tongue to stop herself from screaming too loudly. She collapsed onto the bed, out of breath, her bright red hair sticking to her sweat-beaded face.

"Rose?" Scorpius said. She turned over to face him. He looked at her, his eyes begging. Rose laughed and sat up, undoing the knots around his wrists and throwing the tie onto the floor. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her. "That was so hot."

"I'm glad you liked it," she said. Scorpius ran his hand up her side and rested on her shoulder, pushing her gently onto her back. He wasted no time, attacking her neck with his lips and teeth and tongue, making marks that would surely last days. He made short work of her clothes, pulling off her tank top and dropping it on the ground. Scorpius moved swiftly down to her breasts, taking the right in his mouth, licking and sucking, flicking his tongue over the nipple, while he kneaded the other with his hand. Rose sighed, tangling her fingers through his blonde hair.

He moved across to her left breast, giving it his attention as he did with the right. He ran his hands along her sides, exploring the contours of her delicate frame. He moved downwards, kissing along her stomach and the valley of her navel, until he reached the area between her thighs. He ran his tongue over it and she cried out his name. He teased her as she had done to him, running his tongue along her opening, pushing her to the edge.

When her body began to tremble, he shifted so that he was lying on top of her and after writhing out of his jeans and boxers, slipped inside of her. A moan slithered out of his mouth at the wet heat. They worked up a swift but steady pace, Scorpius grunting with each thrust. Rose dug her nails into his back as she felt her oncoming release, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

A final thrust sent them over the edge, spiralling in a whirlpool of ecstasy. Scorpius collapsed onto his back, panting in unison with the redhead. She closed her eyes, exhausted.

For a while, they lay together in silence, regaining their breath. Scorpius turned his head towards Rose, seeing her with her eyes closed, her bare chest rising and falling with every shallow breathe. He smiled and gently pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her.

He kissed her forehead softly and she opened her eyes, smiling up at him hazily. "That was amazing," he whispered.

She grinned, nodding once in agreement with him. Then, with no words, she reached up to press her silken lips against his. Their first kiss. It was soft, sweet. He caressed her cheek with his hand. Too soon, the kiss ended, and once again they lay together. No words were uttered; just bodies tangled together, Scorpius' sweet scent perfuming the air.


End file.
